


Dean's Jolly Sailor Bold

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mermaid, M/M, Merman Dean, Sailor Castiel, Short & Sweet, short poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While hiding in the shallow waters of Perdition Bay, a curious young merman catches sight of a handsome sailor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> As we all know by now, I love merman!Dean, so this was bound to happen eventually.  
> This was written with the tune of 'My Jolly Sailor Bold' from POTC4 in mind.
> 
> Also, I'd like to apologize for my poor attempt at poetry? I didn't really pay attention when we covered that in school. Eheheh...
> 
> Unbeta'd

Upon one summer’s morning,

He carefully did stray

Down by the shallow shores

Of Perdition bay

 

He poked his head above

The foaming waters blue,

Only to behold a sight

That seemed so ever new.

 

A handsome man with tanned skin

And a gentle lover’s smile

Came walking by his way,

And sat down for awhile

 

The young man in the rough waves,

Dared take a closer look,

And soon he found enchantment,

As though ensnared by a hook

 

The sailor with the tanned skin,

And salty big blue eyes,

Caught glance of the merman,

And caught him by surprise

 

The merman sure was startled,

Though shy away he did not,

He swam closer still,

With dear feelings to allot

 

The sailor then kneeled,

Down in the briny sand,

His eyes squinted faintly,

And grabbed the merman’s hand

 

The creature had green eyes,

Like hidden gems of the sea

The sailor couldn’t help but gasp

The merman doth bring him glee

 

Gazing up adoringly,

With plush pink lips of sin,

The creature did then whisper,

“Where ever have you been?”

 

The sailor then was bewildered,

And creased his strong brow,

He leaned close with intimacy,

And said “But I am here now.”

 

The merman, he then grinned,

A look so very gay,

He kissed the sailor on the cheek,

And said “Never go away.”


End file.
